What's Wrong Wen?
by LBHS Princess
Summary: Wen has been feeling under the weather and neither him or his friends can figure out what's happening to him.  But the time ticks on and it gets worse with every second that something isn't being done about it. LM belongs to Mark Peter Hughes!
1. Morning Mistake

The alarm rang loud in my room Monday morning. I rose with a yawn and slammed my fist down on the snooze button. Why did my dad have to choose this week of all weeks to go on a business trip to New Jersey? He was usually my ride to school. But since he was catching an early flight, I was left to walk. Sydney could have driven me if she didn't have early classes all that month. Walking was my only option and as I got out of bed and tripped on my book bag, it was beginning to feel more and more like a rotten start to my day.

A hiss escaped my lips as I stood up and cradled my wrist. My skin had sliced open along the end of my bed side table on my way down to the floor. Trying to remember where we put the band aids, I made my way slowly to the bathroom. "I think they're in the closet. Or maybe it was under the sink?" I mumbled to myself. I shrugged and checked both places, finding them under the sink. I ripped one open and wrapped it over my wrist.

After I took care of my cut, I began to brush my teeth. Within 5 seconds of brushing I started to hum Determinate. Lemonade Mouth had been really successful and all six of us had a blast together. Scott may have been part of Mudslide Crush before, but he was a true "lemonhead" as Stella called the members of our group. All of us hung out together 24/7 and we were practically like family. I smiled as I thought of each of my friends.

Scott was a cool guy. He was very laid back and like a brother to me. He really was a good addition to our band. Mo was someone who was two different people. She was her parent's perfect daughter but she was also herself, an American teenager. Somehow she made it work, and that's what made her cool. Charlie was just the funniest guy and he was always making us laugh. Stella was someone that always spoke her mind. But Olivia, she was sweet, caring, beautiful and someone that, though I would never admit it out loud, I came to care for. Care for meaning loved. I blushed.

I quickly jogged to my room and threw on a t-shirt and jeans and jogged down the stairs. Everyone had already left which meant the house was deserted except for me. I liked having he house to myself, but in the mornings I found it just a little bit creepy. I had no idea why I did but my friends always made fun of me for it. Usually people would be scared to be alone at night when it was dark. But that was just something I always hated. I quickly grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door to school. I was starving but seeing as how I lived 20 minutes away from the school when I walk, I figured I better put a move on. So as I put some pep in my step, I prepared for the school day ahead.


	2. Dizzy Day Dreams

I made it to the school in record time. I was really tired though because I practically ran all the way there. I didn't want to miss the band meeting we had scheduled for the morning. Stella had told everyone last night to meet her in the auditorium. We were all kind of curious as to what Stella had in store for us all. I had spent most of last night talking with the rest of my friends over the phone, instant messages and video chat. After the long hours of discussion, we came up with the wildest ideas for the following morning. Because knowing Stella, she always did something crazy.

Thinking of all the possibilities just made me go faster, first speed walking, then sprinting and now practically running through the halls of my school. A little voice inside of my head kept urging me to go faster and get to the surprise. But there was another voice arguing with the first one, telling me to slow down before I got caught and had to sit through a long lecture which would make me late. I decided to listen to the first voice and was thankful when I burst through the doors of the auditorium safe from the nagging words of potential busting teachers and hall monitors.

Unfortunately, no one was there yet and I let out a loud sigh of frustration. "I just ran all the way here! Come on!" I shouted to no one in particular. Seeing as how the room was deserted, I felt a little weird screaming at the air. I looked at my watch to see it was only 7:55 which meant I was 5 minutes early. Learning that I only had to wait five minutes set my mind at ease and I made my way towards the stairs the lead to the stage.

Standing up here made me feel so empowered and free. I felt like I could do anything that I could think of and it was the best feeling in the world. I don't know if the rest of my friends feel this way about standing on stage but I would find it crazy if they didn't. Everyone loved the music and you could just tell by the looks on their faces when we sing together or someone comes up with a new song idea. It was just something we all bonded with together as a group, and a family.

I sat at the piano and ran my hands along the keys. Contemplating what song I should play, I settled for Determinate. I rested my hands on the keys and I took off, not paying any attention to what I was playing and just getting lost in the feeling of the music. It wasn't until the keys blurred in front of my eyes that I froze and shook my head. I looked up and the whole room seemed to be fading slowly in and out of my vision. I staggered up from my seat and felt the room violently spin under my feet.

I grabbed onto the edge of the piano and cradled my head in my free hand. "What's happening?" I questioned. There was ringing in my ears that almost sent me into darkness but not before I felt a pair of hands grab me and help me sit down on the stage. I put my head between my knees, remembering how it was supposed to help someone stay conscious when they were about to pass out, and took slow, deep breaths. Eventually the ringing went away in my ears and I was able to hear a voice next to me full of concern. I looked up and as my vision slowly went back into focus I saw a very scared Stella holding me steady.

"Wen, are you okay? What happened?" she frantically asked me. I blinked a few times and furrowed me eyebrows before I came up with the words that came out of my mouth a little slurred.

"I don't know. I was playing on the piano but then my vision got all blurry and I stood up but I got really dizzy and next thing I knew you were helping me down onto the floor." I answered slowly and a little bit confused. She grabbed my wrist and pressed her thumb to the underside, no doubt checking my pulse. She sighed and looked back up to me.

"Well your pulse seems normal but you look a little pale. Did you eat anything before you came here?" The granola bar weighed heavily in my pocket as I realized I never got to eat it. I pulled it out of my pocket and smiled sheepishly at Stella.

"I ran all the way here because I didn't want to be late and completely forgot that I had grabbed this. I'm so stupid." I explained to my friend. She shot me a stern look but grabbed my arm and helped me up onto the piano bench. I was still a little shaky but I ripped open my granola bar and nibbled at the corner of it.

"You need to be careful, Wen! I walked in here and all I saw was you hunched over holding you head. You're lucky I was here. And don't be surprised when I tell the whole band what just happened when they all show up for the meeting. And another thing…" Stella continued to drone on and on about everything she could sputter out. But I just smiled and kept on listening, relieved that I wasn't alone. The truth was just something I didn't want to admit. I was afraid.


	3. Tour Time!

Luckily, I got out with a very stern warning from all of my friends about my near black out in the morning. Stella had kept her mouth shut while everyone started showing up and didn't mention my little incident until the meeting started. Then she had said "First order of business, why everyone should keep an extra eye on Wen today before he decides to have another dizzy spell." That blew over well because as soon as those words had left her mouth, everyone piped up and started shouting over one another, asking what happened and turning to me every three seconds with panicked eyes. Eventually, things quieted down long enough for Stella to explain what happened, with little blurbs from me about it being no big deal and saying I was stupid and sorry for the scare. Everyone had agreed not to baby me but just be stern about it. After all, the whole thing was just me showing my irresponsible side.

After that whole spiel, Stella had gotten to the real reason why we were all there. She started to explain how much of an amazing journey we all had together and how she thinks of all of us as her family. For a second there, it had sounded like she was saying goodbye, as if she were moving or even quitting the band. Olivia had even spoken up, obviously thinking the same thing I was, saying "But we're going to remain a family, right?" with tears in her eyes. Stella had started howling at our worry and shouted into the air one thing that made us all ecstatic. We were on _tour_!

Everyone jumped into the air and screamed with glee. It was crazy! Scott hug twirled Mo and Charlie repeatedly pumped his fist into the air with excitement. Olivia had the biggest smile on her face when she hugged a beaming Stella. I just stayed in my seat, still a little bit nervous from the events before, but I was still screaming and hooting with everyone else. Stella, who took the authority from the beginning of the band as our manager, had received a call from Solvay records, which we currently had a record deal with, and they had said we were going on tour in one month. It was only a tour around the United States and we weren't flying anywhere but that just made it better. I hated plans and this meant we got our own tour bus!

After everyone calmed down and Stella spilled out all the information she had, the warning bell had rung for homeroom. So we bid our goodbyes and promised to meet at our usual table for fifth period lunch and made our separate ways. So I made it up the three flights of stairs and managed to saunter my way to my locker and then to homeroom right as the bell rung. I slowly made my way to my seat and sat down, for once grateful that the chairs were so hard. If they were any softer I would have fallen asleep. I let out a long yawn and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and blinked sleepily at Charlie. We had the same homeroom and math class but I didn't have any other classes with my friends. You might say I was closer to Charlie because of it.

"Are you ok, Wen? You seemed tired when I walked into the auditorium before Stella explained what happened. Since then you just seem even more tired than before." He looked at my quizzically and I sighed.

"Yeah just stayed up so late last night with you guys trying to figure out what Stella had in store for us. I'll be fine once this day is over with." I answered him. Charlie nodded, obviously pleased with my answer, and I turned back around. I stared at the clock and saw only two minutes had passed in homeroom. Staring at the clock only made it go slower and once the bell finally rung I had only one thought; this day couldn't be going by any slower.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys! So I am _so _sorry that I haven't been writing much. My grandfather has been in and out of the hospital the past two weeks and has been having heart problems. He currently blacked out while he was driving and crashed but had not a scratch on him. Then he proceeded to drive his banged up car. I love him too much and He's going into surgery tomorrow morning so I might not post tomorrow but I might if all is well. I will keep you all updated for now but please be patient. Thank you guys so much! Love you all!

X o x o, LBHS Princess 3


	5. Lazy Lunch

**Good news! My grandfather is out of the ICU and his heart surgery was a complete success. I think they just needed to check and see if anything was out of place but still he's fine! Now he's just in a normal hospital room and will be out in no time! So because of the good news I come to you with another chapter of my story! Might I add that I've gotten almost 500 views for it! So happy you guys out there support me so much! So just kick back relax, and read some more! Enjoy!**

Apparently I was wrong because the day seemed to saunter on for what seemed like 5 years instead of 5 hours. I had 4 classes, all of which were too tiring to stand, before lunch period. First was math where I got most of the questions wrong on my pop quiz. In English, I had to read a passage out loud which double vision haunting me again. So I ended up slurring my words and making a complete and total fool out of myself. The whole class laughed and I'm pretty sure I turned a deep shade of red.

Gym was probably the most brutal of them all. On any normal day, we would be playing some basketball or volleyball. Those 2 aren't really all that great seeing as how I wasn't in any physical condition for sports. But they take the cake over what we really had to do; run. I had forgotten that it was physical fitness week and the first day we always ran laps around the track. I can usually manage 6 or 7 before the short period is over on any normal day but today was proving to be a hectic day for me. So I wasn't so surprised when I ran just one lap and started to feel lightheaded. Because of our exhausting gym period, I slept through most of my world history class, where the only accomplishment I had was managing to completely ruin my text book with the puddle of drool I produced. Though judging by Ms. Torre's death glare, I wasn't even close to getting an A for it.

It was finally lunch period and I made my way, surprisingly speedy, down to the cafeteria and straight into line. I was one of the first ones there which meant I had first dibs on all of the good sandwiches and sides. I settled for half a turkey and provolone sub with mayo, some cole slaw and a pickle. I happily made my way to the back table where Stella and Olivia sat together chatting about the tour coming up. I sat next to Olivia and gave her a big smile, waving practically in her face. "Hey Liv! What's up?" She seemed taken aback by something, probably me, because she backed away and started to giggle

"Well someone's feeling better. I heard you dozed in world history today. You don't seem tired now." She greeted me. I shrugged and plastered a goofy smile on my face. That was when the rest of our friends walked up and sat in their seats, Charlie next to me then Scott and Mo. They all seemed surprised by the sudden pep in my step and honestly, I did too. Except there was an odd ringing in my ear that just didn't want to go away.

"Wen are you on something, man?" Scott asked me with a sly grin on his face. I cocked my head to the side showing my confusion. He laughed and said, "One minute you're all trailing last in gym and sleeping in class and now this! You're the talk of the school! Everyone's trying to figure out if you're on something or if you're just plain crazy." I laughed loud enough for half the cafeteria to turn their gazes towards me, which probably stirred up more rumors because then they pointed at me and snickered to their friends.

"That's really ridiculous! Sometimes it feels like people just want to make stuff up to entertain them; like they have no lives." I answered. Everyone nodded in agreement and continued to dive into their various lunches. Stella had her usual salad, complaining on the side. She hated how the cafeteria "served only for carnivores in the world" as she always says. Mo had a simple ham and cheese on rye. Olivia had egg salad and a mini bottle of water. Charlie and Scott had gotten the same thing, 2 burgers and a side of ketchup and fries. Stella looked up and seemed to scowl at their food, which I always found strange but understandable. If I were Stella, I wouldn't like meat being eaten in front of me either.

"So Scott and I are going rock climbing Saturday and then we're heading over to catch a movie. Anyone want to come?" Charlie said, breaking the slightly awkward silence that the band had fallen into. At first I thought I was the only one who heard him because everyone else was too busy eating. But there were soon little chirps from everyone saying that they would all go. I nodded my head when Charlie looked towards me. "Just make sure you eat before you leave the house. We don't want a repeat of this morning." He joked. I pretended to laugh at his lame joke but then looked down at my empty tray and smiled. It seemed that no one was mad at me anymore for this morning. I was glad we got past that already.

The table fell once again into an awkward silence until everyone finished chowing down on their food. That's when the actual conversation started, mostly about our upcoming tour. Stella called to our attention that we first needed parental permission. Though everyone was pretty sure that they would be able to go. "My parents may still be a little bit strict but they know now how much this means to me and to all of us. They'll say yes for sure and I know they like the music. I caught my dad Saturday night dancing to one of our songs alone in the family room!" Mo exclaimed. Everyone started laughing hysterically at the thought of Mo's dad, big and bold as he was, hoping around the room to a fast paced song like determinate.

The clock hands slowly moved towards the end of the period, making us all disappointed. We all loved lunch because we got to spend it together laughing like we were. But band practice was only two hours away and then we would be able to see each other again. We all got up and waved goodbye, separating once again into the big winding halls of Mesa High School. I was feeling way better than this morning, the nap I had in history taking full effect now. I could walk on air, I could surf a 50 foot wave. But most importantly, I could manage 2 more boring hours of school.


	6. Mighty Meltdown

**Here's chapter 5 guys! ENJOY! **

The rest of the day went by much faster than the morning had. Of course there was the simple change of having 2 hours left of school instead of 5. Soon enough, I found myself running from my locker to the stairwell doors. I never wanted to be a minute late for band practice in the auditorium. It was the thing that practically kept me going to school all the time. Because no school meant no practice, no practice meant no time with my friends, and no time with my friends meant being practically separated from the world and life. So to sum it all up, school is a must.

I ran down the steps, dodging people left and right. I got out of the jammed stairwell and walked slowly past teachers but ran faster than light once they couldn't see me. This had been my routine at the end of every day since day 1 of practice. I was so used to it that I had memorized where all the teachers were at what times. Though there were those unfortunate days when just 1 person would be someplace different and it would throw my whole route off. But I was lucky today because I made it to the auditorium without a minute to spare.

Charlie, Scott, Mo and Stella were all there and ready to go. They all put their instruments back stage in a special storage room the school had set aside for us. As for me, my instrument, the piano, was always sitting stage left and ready to be played. I waved excitedly at them as I made my way down the long aisle but my smile wavered when I realized someone was missing. "Hey, where's Olivia?" I asked. No band meeting or practice started until everyone was there and I really wanted to start. On top of that, I looked forward to seeing her at the end of the day.

Everyone shrugged but just at the same time we hear a squeaking door opening and closing. We turn around to the back and find a very torn looking Olivia sauntering her way to the stage where we were. Her eyes were all red and puffy as if she had been crying and she walked with a slight stagger. We all knew that Olivia only staggered when she was truly upset about something. But her eyes were also a dead giveaway. She sniffled as she finally got to the front and we all jumped off of the stage to comfort her.

"Hey Liv, what's wrong?" Mo asked, talking to her as if she were a new born infant. She just burst into tears and frantically tried to produce the right explanation, slurring her words in the process. I put my hand on her shoulder and leaned down to her height so I could look her in the eyes. She looked at me through tear filled eyes and her legs suddenly collapsed from underneath her. I caught her in time before she hit the floor and helped lead her over to a chair so she could sit. She must really be upset if she can't even stand on her own.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down Olivia. Tell us what's bothering you." I said as I kneeled down in front of her. Everyone was really concerned at this point but we were finally going to get answers. Olivia had calmed down enough that she stopped hyperventilating and her breathing returned to normal. She wiped her tears on the sleeve of her bubble gum colored shirt and started to explain.

"This is so stupid and I thought I was completely over this." She said in a hushed voice loud enough for us to hear. "I mean we played Madison Square Garden for hundreds of people and you would have thought after that I would be fine. I'm afraid!" she shouted out after rambling. We all looked at each other with knowing stares. Olivia was nervous about touring and playing shows practically every night. I took her hand and she looked at me with solemn eyes.

"It's okay to be nervous. It's okay to _still _be nervous after you've done this before. We all know it was hard for you at the Halloween bash and we understand. We know you were still scared out of your mind at rising star and Madison Square Garden. But part of performing is the rush you get being on stage. Don't be afraid and let that opportunity go." She smiled shyly at me and nodded her head. I really liked Olivia and I hated to see her all worked up. "Are you okay to practice or should we just cancel for today.

"We are _not _canceling practice. I look forward to this every day. Plus I wouldn't want to spoil it for the rest of you. Come on let's start!" She seemed to regain her energy in a flash, still parading around the stage with puffy red eyes and sniffling every few seconds. But that was why I liked her. She wasn't afraid to just be who she was. I smiled to the rest of my friends and they all seemed to give me thankful looks of relief. That pretty much said they were all happy I saved practice. It felt good. Probably the best I had felt all day.

**Well that was a little tiny smidgen of fluff there for all of you Wenivia fans out there! I'm one of them so I'm happy I could slide a little bit of it into the story! So I hope you guys are enjoying my story and please do NOT be afraid to review! I need help with my story! What can I do to make it better? What do you want? Tell me in your review guys! Thank you!**

**Xoxo, LBHS Princess 3 **


	7. Partial Practice

**Hey guys! I am **_**so **_**sorry I haven't written in a few days! Monday I watched the Teen Choice Awards and The Glee Project and last night I honestly didn't want to write… But I am rewarding your patience with TWO chapters today! Yay for waiting! Ha! Well enjoy this first chapter!**

Practice started quickly after Olivia had calmed down and we were all grateful. Since the tour was only a month ahead, this meant that we had a lot of preparations to make. Practicing all of our current songs was a definite must. But we had all decided that in order for this tour to really kick off, we write a new song that we could perform. This way, the audience will be on their toes and not bored by songs they've heard before. Today was set aside for strict practice though, so we set off to work.

I sat down at the piano, hearing that annoying ringing in my ears that I had heard earlier. Hoping that it would soon go away before my cue in the song came in, I shook my head in an attempt to get rid of it. Thankfully it faded out of my mind and I was soon playing my part of More Than a Band. It was probably the most meaningful to all of us and it always started off any show we put on. It was also a song that gave all of us a chance to sing on our own. I always got a little nervous when Mo finished and I started because I wasn't the best singer. But Olivia had said I sounded fine so I trusted what she said.

The song soon ended and Olivia smiled at me. I returned it, but I could feel a slight blush creeping up into my cheeks. So I quickly snapped my head in the other direction so my face could have a chance to return to its normal color. Unfortunately, the ringing in my ears had quickly come back and it brought a friend along with it. My head was hit with a white hot pain so intense that I almost fell off of the seat in front of the piano. I reached out for anything to hold onto, which happened to be some of the piano keys. An eerie sound filled the auditorium as my hand pounded down on the notes. It slowly faded and I was left with staring at a group of feet huddled around me. I looked up to see my friends all staring at me with looks of concern and confusion. Not _again!_

"Wen what happened?" Mo asked me. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"I honestly have no idea; bad headache." I answered as I realized the pain hadn't completely gone away and there was still some discomfort left in my temples. I winced and cradled my head in my hands, groaning a little as if to prove my point. "I think I'm going to call Sydney and see if she can pick me up a little bit earlier. But you guys should still practice." I suggested. I stood without a problem and made my way down the stairs connected to the stage.

"If you need anything we're all just a phone call away." Stella stated. I smiled to her and all my friends, nodding my head slowly as to not irritate my headache even more. "Feel better!" Stella added before the doors swung closed behind me. I flipped my phone open and scrolled through my contacts for Sydney's number. About 2 rings had passed before I heard her answer on the other end. "Hey, Sydney. Do you think you could swing by the school and pick me up a little bit earlier? I'm not feeling too well." I admitted.

"Of course, sweet heart! I'll be there in about ten minutes." She answered. We both said goodbye and hung up, leaving me out at the front of the school standing on the top step. I sighed and sat down, figuring it was going to take a little bit before Sydney got there. Leaning my head against the wall of the school, I began to think of all the excitement surrounding the tour. It was all feeling unreal right now. The initial shock of things still hasn't worn off and the nerves were yet to be gone. I laughed a little thinking of all the fun we were bound to have. This was going to be the best few months of our lives.

**So that's one chapter for today and I'll either post the other in the next hour or a little later. But there **_**will**_** be another one! All for my loyal readers! Thank you!**


	8. Dazed Drive

**As promised, here's another chapter for today! Hope you like it!**

"Wen, wake up." I opened my eyes at the sound of Sydney's voice. She had a half smile on her face and looked almost worried. I must have fallen asleep when I was waiting for her to pick me up. I rubbed my eyes and tried to clear the haze from my mind. "You look a little flushed, honey. Let's get you home so you can rest." I nodded and got up, noting that my headache hadn't ceased, and staggered my way to the car. Sydney trialed close behind, which I'm guessing was just in case I decided to drop to the floor. Did I really look that bad?

I sunk into the passenger seat of the car and, as quietly as I possibly could, closed the door with a small _click_. Sydney did the same, obviously sensing my headache from my pained expression I was sure was displayed on my face. Watching me massaging my temples must have also been a dead giveaway too. "How long have you been feeling this way?" she asked me in a hushed whisper.

Relieved that she had the courtesy to speak softly, I answered, "Like this; not long, since practice started when school got out. But all day I've been feeling kind of off. In the morning I ran without any breakfast, so I got really dizzy. Then I was tired and so in history I dozed off. But after I was fine except for a little ringing in my ears. But that always happens when I'm going to get a head ache. It didn't kick in until maybe 20 minutes ago." I laid my head on the cool window, quickly pulling away when we hit a bump in the road and the window sent the vibrations to my skull. I groaned and slumped down further in my seat.

"Well maybe you're coming down with something. Just take a little nap when we get home and then if you're not feeling good by tomorrow morning you can just stay home. Sound like a plan?" I nodded in response, feeling too drained to reply with words. She turned her attention to the road again, the red light we were sitting at turning a bright green. My mind started to wander back towards the school auditorium. I wondered what everyone was doing at practice. Were they even bothering thinking about practice without me there? I hoped they at least practice a few more songs for the tour's sake. We really needed to leave a good impression if we wanted to get anywhere and- "Wen, we're home." Sydney broke me out of my thoughts.

I clicked my seatbelt off and opened the car door, rushing so I could get to the comfort of my bed. I could have fallen asleep right there in front of the house if it weren't for Sydney holding me steady. We finally made it inside the house, where I shook off Sydney's hands and placed my hand on the wall for support. "I can get to my room from here, Syd. Thank you for helping me." I smiled and kissed her cheek before I slowly made my way to my room. After what seemed like miles of walking, I got to my room and opened my door, sighing with relief at the sight of my bed.

I walked just a little bit farther and collapsed on top of my covers. I had never thought I could be this thankful for a mattress with blankets and my flat pillow. But seeing as how I felt like I did, it was understandable. I wondered what it could be that was making me feel this weak and tired. I was starting to get worried about everything that had happened. But before I could put more thought into what was happening to me, my vision became a blur and I closed my eyes, thankful for the one thing I could count on today, sleep.

**Well I promised 2 chapters today and you got 2! I'm sorry about the last few paragraphs. The story just started to get really slow and dragged out but I couldn't put when he wakes up in this chapter. It would be way too long for what I have planned! You'll just have to wait and see! So please REVIEW and tell me what you think! I love to hear all your comments! Thank you! Love you all!**


	9. Making Morning Matter

**Hey guys! Well I decided since there is absolutely **_**nothing**_** good on TV that I would write another chapter! So I hope you like this one as much as you have the others! Enjoy!**

The next time I woke up, the sun was shining brightly in the sky and birds chirped happily outside my window. I looked down and saw the same clothes I had worn during the day. But it was when I looked at the flashing 6:00 am on my clock that I realized they were the same clothes I had worn _yesterday_. I had slept for 14 whole hours! The only thing that had changed was my headache. It was completely gone and I couldn't have felt better. I must have been running on low energy yesterday. I had been up late talking with my friends and I never had handled sleep deprivation well.

Once when I was ten, I had slept over my cousin's house. But when I mean "slept over" I mean stayed up all night playing video games and drinking gallons of soda. By the next day, my cousin was bouncing off the walls not the least bit tired. I, on the other hand, could've passed for the living dead. I felt like a zombie the whole day and finally, my body had given into sleep. I had passed out in the middle of the hardware store my dad dragged me to. He had to get some wood for a porch he was building out back and insisted on bringing me, even though I was obviously not in the mood. So I woke up in my bed at home the next day and since then, I never stayed up later than I needed to. You would've thought I learned my lesson.

I looked to my side table and saw a piece of paper flutter to the ground. I leaned down far enough to get it and turned it over, seeing it was a note from Sydney.

Wen,

Left early for school. If you still don't feel well, just stay home today. No one is forcing you to go!

Sydney

I smiled at my step mother's note and stood up. I didn't usually start getting ready for school for another hour, but school was far from my mind right now. Sensing the familiar tingle in my mind, I ran to our home office and grabbed a pencil and my notebook. I sat down in the cushioned chair and furiously started to write down the words that surged through my head. I had a song to be heard and I wasn't about to let it slip from my mind. This was something that instantly hit me every time I've had enough time to think about what was needed.

The band was going to be so happy that I came up with something! Usually my songs, practically everyone's, needed some tweaking here and there, but overall they all turn out to be hits. Each of us kind of had our own songs. Mo had written She's So Gone in order to send this message to Scott. But they were together now and that was something we were all grateful for. We hated seeing Mo so infuriated because that meant there was no telling what she would do. Stella had written Be Heard in order to get our rebellion out there to our school, which had resulted in the concert being shut down. Olivia and I had written Determinate together. It was intended to tell people to go out there and show the world who they were!

There were just so many different songs with so many different messages. But this one was probably the most special to me. I really couldn't wait to show it off! I looked towards the clock on the wall and shot up from my seat. It was already 7:30 and I hadn't even started to think about getting ready! I ran into the bathroom and clumsily tore off my clothes, rushing to take a shower. After a few minutes, I jumped out of the shower dried off, running to my room to quickly change. I then brushed my teeth and made it to the kitchen. I looked at the clock on the microwave and saw I had taken only 15 minutes! I silently cheered and poured myself a bowl of cereal, deciding I had enough time to eat a decent breakfast this time. I looked at my reflection in the spoon and smiled. "So far, so good."

**So yeah that's another chapter of What's Wrong Wen? I'm really sorry it isn't as good as you hoped! If it's fine then THANK YOU! I'm just tired from cheer practice! But I don't have practice all next week so you might be able to look forward to chapters to be posted during the day! So yeah just keep on reviewing please and I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**PS… REVIEW,** **REVIEW, REVIEW! ** **Lemonademouthluver has showed her constant support and so have Mika Door, Lemonade Mouth 12, Car2nfreak and buddymps99! Thanks to all of you and don't be afraid to keep on reviewing!**


	10. Musical Melody

**Another chapter? I think so!**

An hour later I was sitting in homeroom with Charlie, telling him that I had a surprise for everyone at practice. He was anxious, like we had all been when Stella told us the same thing. But that conversation hadn't lasted long before the worry came back into his voice like it had been yesterday. "So, are you feeling any better than you were yesterday? You were kind of a roller coaster of different things all day. First tired then happy then in pain. We were all worried." I slapped my hand down on his shoulder and gave a slight wave of my hand.

"That always happens when I don't get enough sleep. But I slept for a good 14 hours last night so I'm all ready to go for today." I explained, hoping that would bring a smile to his face. But he just shook off my hand and glared at me with disbelief.

"14 hours isn't ready to go. 14 hours is unnatural and I think you should go to a doctor, Wen. This could be serious!" he said frantically with worry rising in his voice with every word he spoke. I was taken aback by his reaction, not expecting his to be more concerned.

"For me, 14 hours is the most normal thing in the world, Charlie. When my body misses out on sleep it just has a tendency to keep me down for a while until I've caught up on the sleep. I promise you its completely normal for me." He seemed hesitant at first, but he silently nodded his head and gave me a small smile. We sat for a while in this awkward silence until the bell had rung for first period to begin. So I quickly snatched up my notebook and strode out of the room, hoping that my friend understood.

Like I had predicted, the day had gone smoothly and practice had finally arrived. I had seen my friends at lunch, where I had been hounded with questions galore from all of them. They were all worried about me and I had found out that they just left practice after I had, deciding that they wouldn't be able to focus on anything when they were all too worried about me. I was touched but at the same time, I told them that I was fine and they should've practiced a little bit more. But they insisted that they could just pick up the slack today at practice. So it came time for my surprise to be unveiled and I was probably more excited than my friends were.

I fished the folded up piece of paper out of my pocket and smoothed it out, the familiar words that I had written earlier coming into view. I took a deep breath and turned the paper around for my friends to see. They all lit up at the sight of my song and I laughed. Olivia held out her hands for the paper, about to grab it when she looked at me and smiled. "May I?" she asked with the type of shyness that disappeared on stage.

"Be my guest." I answered. So she gently took the paper out of my hand, our fingertips brushing each other for a second. We both blushed but ducked our heads so everyone couldn't see. She read the paper and smiled at the words scribbled on the paper, taking a breath and slowly started to sing.

_Sometimes I take a look at what I've done_

_And think how long it's been since I begun_

_And I know that I am not the only one_

_It's time to stick together_

_Someday I'll climb that mountain top_

_Towering so high_

_Someday I'll be that free bird_

_Flying through the sky_

_They say it's never gunna happen_

_They always doubt me_

_But I just ignore cause I got faith inside of me_

_Reaching out to catch a shooting star_

_Hoping that my efforts bring me far_

_Waiting for someone to know who we are_

_Conquering things wherever_

_Someday I'll climb that mountain top_

_Towering so high_

_Someday I'll be that free bird_

_Flying through the sky_

_They say it's never gunna happen_

_They always doubt me_

_But I just ignore cause I got faith inside of me_

_It always seems that people are taking pieces away_

_And it may be hard sometimes_

_To find the right words to say_

_There's no need to worry_

_You'll find another way_

_To show them what you say is true_

_Someday I'll stand on top of the world_

_Someday my life will be a new pearl_

_Someday I'll travel near and far_

_Someday I'll be amongst the stars_

_(Someday) Someday I'll make a big difference_

_(Someday) Someday I'll go over the limit_

_(Someday) Someday I know I'll make a change_

_(Someday) Someday_

_(Someday) Someday_

_(Someday) Someday_

Everyone started to clap and cheer and that was when I knew this was going to be our new song on tour. We all knew because that day during practice it was all about that song. Someday was sure to be a hit on stage and we all knew it. We had spent 3 whole hours of practice figuring out melodies and harmonies and who should play what and when it should be played in the song. By the end of it all, our timing was perfect, the music flowed, and Olivia's soft voice carried out every note with perfect pitch. We all gave each other hugs and set off for the night, reassured that this tour was going to be the first of many. All thanks to Someday.

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter! It's pretty long because of the song I added in. Which I would like to give S&A some recognition for the song! Me and my friend wrote this song and performed it in the spring concert at our school. The music teacher helped us with the piano and everyone loved it! So I figure why not throw an S&A original into the story! I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think of it in the reviews! THANK YOU!**


	11. Tongue Tied

**Okay guys! I am so excited that I have so many people reading this story! It means a lot and today, I have gotten more views than any other day I've posted! So to say my thanks, here is another chapter!**

The next few days went by smoothly without any problems. I woke up on time, went to school, practiced long and hard with the band and headed home to get plenty of sleep for the next day. I never had any of my headaches or dizzy spells and because I got enough sleep, I wasn't as tired as I was Monday. I had drunk about 5 or 6 bottles of water a day because I was really thirsty. It was because I had been straining my voice a lot in practice. Since the song I had written was a kind of duet at the end, everyone voted that I should sing with Olivia, seeing as how I made the song and our voices harmonized well together. I couldn't complain.

When I showed up at lunch on Friday, I sat quietly in my seat and waited for my friends, seeing as how I was the only one even in the cafeteria. I looked towards the lunch line, seeing it was completely deserted and the staff were all lined up and ready to serve. I decided to get my lunch while the line was still empty so I got up again and strolled over to the counter, peering through the glass at hamburgers, potato salad and macaroni salad. I felt my stomach rumble, so I cleared my throat and asked for all three, being that I was starving even with a big bowl of cereal from this morning in my stomach. I got my tray and headed back, noticing that all my friends had just filed into the room.

I walked past Scott and Charlie, who get school lunch like I do, and made my way over to the girls. "Hey, Wen! What's shaking?" Stella jokingly asked me. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders, setting my tray down next to her.

"Nothing much, really. I'm just starving." I answered her. I took a humungous bite out of my burger and chomped down on it furiously, biting my tongue in the process. "Ouch!" I screamed. This sent all three of them spiraling into fits of laughter. I swallowed what was in my mouth and smirked at them. "Glad my pain amuses you." I remarked, speaking a little funny because of the sore spot on my tongue. Scott and Charlie got to the table and sat down, staring at the 3 girls who were still laughing up a storm.

"What's so funny?" Scott asked them, turning to the girls. Since they obviously couldn't stop laughing long enough to answer Scott's question, I piped up.

"I bit my tongue when I was chewing and they think it's the funniest thing in the world." Scott chuckled but stopped to start eating his lunch. Charlie just shook his head and smiled, obviously amused too. "Okay changing the subject!" I half shouted half laughed. "I was thinking about some ideas for our tour." Everyone perked up at the mention of our tour and that's how it was for the rest of lunch. I took huge chunks out of my burger and shoveled my macaroni and potato salads into my mouth in between my sentences. It seemed like lunch could never be long enough when we were talking about the tour because before we knew it, the period was over.

We all groaned but got up and threw out our stuff, saying goodbye so we could head off to class. My next class was chorus with Ms. Reznik, which I always looked forward to. I turned the corner, walking past the bathrooms, and made my way over to the auditorium doors. But before I could put my hand on the handle, I felt my stomach churn so I ran towards the bathrooms. I burst into the deserted room, ran into a stall, and landed on my knees in front of the toilet. I took deep shaky breaths to try and clam the feeling down, but it didn't work. Before I knew it, acid was burning the back of my throat and I was being reintroduced to my breakfast, lunch and probably dinner from the night before. Tears filled my eyes from the strain and I could barely breathe. Once I was done, I flushed down the mess I had made and sat on the floor.

I hadn't felt nauseous before or during lunch. But it had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I stood up shakily, thankful no one was in the bathroom to hear what had happened, and washed out my mouth and scrubbed down my hands, which had been clenching the edge of the seat for support. I looked in the mirror and sighed, seeing a normal looking Wen in the mirror. So I headed out and sprinted to the auditorium, late for my lesson. But little did I know I wasn't so normal after all.

**Ooooooh a cliff hanger! For those of you who want to know what's wrong with Wen, you'll just have to read more, review more and above all, pray that he's okay! Only I know if he is or not but you don't! I love being in control! (: **


	12. Author's note 2

**Hey guys I am **_**so**_** sorry I haven't written in two whole days! I have complete writer's block and today I was shopping for school. So I've been kind of busy but I assure you I will write something tomorrow even if it kills me! (But let's hope that it doesn't, okay?)**

**Xoxo, LBHS Princess**


	13. Nurse Nancy

**So I had some major writer's block but as promised here's another chapter! And you'll all be happy to know that this did NOT kill me! (: Enjoy!**

It was somewhere in between the bathroom and the auditorium that I had a change of thought. I felt fine but with better judgment, I decided to ask Ms. Reznik if I could go to the nurse. I didn't want whatever it was that made me throw up to get any worse than it was. I pushed open the door to the auditorium and was greeted by 12 pairs of yes, where one of them sat behind glass lenses. "So nice of you to join us, Wen!" Ms. Reznik said enthusiastically. She was never one to be stern in any way shape or form and that was probably why she was my favorite teacher.

I walked down the aisle and glanced at the group of choir members, all too occupied to notice me anymore. I sighed in relief knowing I wouldn't be stared at. "Ms. Reznik, may I please go to the nurse's office?" I asked her once I was in earshot of her. She tilted her head in confusion and concern, looks of which I'd been getting a lot of, lately. "I got sick in the bathroom." I said, giving as much an explanation that she needed. She vigorously nodded her head and gave me the nurses pass laying on the stage, half pushing me up the aisle of the room.

I entered the hallway and turned right, making my way towards the nurse's office. I had only been there once my whole time in this high school. We were playing dodge ball in gym and Ray thought it would be funny to hit someone in the face, even if it got him kicked out of the game. So unfortunately that person was me and it wasn't pretty. One minute I saw the ball coming at my face and the next minute I'm waking up on an uncomfortable cot in the nurse's office with a bloody tissue stuffed up my right nostril. I never played dodge ball again.

I finally made it to office 133B, sighing as I pushed open the door to find Nurse Nancy standing in front of a digestive system poster. She was reading something connected to her clip board, squinting with her terrible vision. When the door clicked closed behind me, she looked up and beamed with her signature smile. You would have thought working as a high school nurse would put someone a little down in the dumps but Nurse Nancy was the complete opposite. She loved what she did and never complained. "Hello dear! Come in! Sit over on that cot and I'll be there in a second." she said in her high pitched voice. She set the clip board down as I sat on the hard-as-a-rock cot. "Now what seems to be the problem dear?" she asked me.

"I threw up a few minutes ago in the bathroom. But I felt fine before and I do now." I answered. She looked me over for a few minutes, asking a few questions like if I ate and if so then what. After a while she gave me a clean bill of health.

"Nothing seems to be out of order. But you probably just ate something bad or ate too fast. It always happens with this lunch. You can never tell what it is that the lunch staff serves you kids. But I think you're all set to go back to class if you do feel up to it." I nodded my head and stood up from the cot. "If anything happens come and see me and I'll send you home." She said. I strolled out of the office with a sound mind. I _had _eaten lunch really fast today so it was probably just that. At least I could go back to class and feel a little better about what had happened. But I honestly still had worrying thoughts.

**So that's another chapter! I hope you guys will continue to review my story! Thank you!**


	14. Patient Practice

**Hey guys! So this story will come to an end pretty soon… but there will be a sequel series! So don't worry! Just kick back, relax, and enjoy chapter 12!**

When I got back to class I was sad to find out that it would be ending in just a few minutes. So I sat and listened to the song they had learned, listening closely to all the harmonies put into it. Lemonade Mouth's song still needed a few more of them thrown into the mix so I studied the songs my class made, hoping to pick up some ideas. Soon the bell rang for final period and I was the first one out. I wanted to get this class over with so I could go to band practice.

_**LEMONADE MOUTH WHAT'S WRONG WEN? LEMONADE MOUTH WHAT'S WRONG WEN?**_

The day finally ended and practice had finally started. I told everyone about the harmonies I had heard in chorus today, and apparently, everyone else had heard too. Everyone had chorus but in different periods than each other. Every day was a different song and every class had the same song to practice. Ms. Reznik always likes to teach us the old favorites of hers so it was always fun to learn different techniques. "I was thinking I could go high on the last few someday's that I sing and Wen could go lower. It would make a cool contrast with each other." Olivia suggested.

"Yeah and then I can pick up the speed a little bit on the guitar!" Scott said excitedly. "That way Mo's base will blend."

"Yeah and we can play the same chords but at different pitches!" Stella said to Scott. This was what it was like to be with this band. We all had ideas that seemed to coincide with each other. I smiled to myself and clapped my hands together.

"Let's get to work!" We set off and started to incorporate the ideas we had into the current set we had. It was hard to do for a while. Scott was so used to playing slower so he kept on forgetting to pick it up on key. Olivia's voice squeaked a couple of times due to the fact that she was used to singing a little bit lower. Stella was playing the wrong chords when she needed to match Scott. But after a while, we all got a hold of ourselves and played the whole song straight through without any problems.

We all high fived each other and shouted with joy. "It took us long enough! I'm sure if we keep playing like this, the whole tour will be crazy insane!" Stella shouted with glee.

"Yeah we are so going to rock that stage!" Charlie said.

"And speaking of rocks, we're all still on for rock climbing tomorrow, right? At Climbing Rox?" Scott asked all of us. We nodded our heads in agreement and continued to celebrate our successful run through of Someday. After a while of jumping up and down and chatting about the song, we all agreed to message each other later that night to discuss tomorrow. So I grabbed my bag, called Sydney and waiting impatiently to get home. It was all starting to dawn on me. We were going on tour!

**So that is chapter 12! Let me just let all of you know how happy I am to be writing this story! It's the first I've come close to finishing (and I will finish it) and I couldn't be happier with your reviews. I have gotten over 1,000 views for this story and about over 500 people in total that are reading it. I get new readers every day and it makes me smile to know I'm writing a story so many people are hooked on! So please keep on reading and reviewing! Thank you!**

**Xoxo, LBHS Princess **


	15. Chatroom Chatter

**Hey guys! So I officially have over 2000 views for the story and about 620 readers! I couldn't be happier with all the feedback I'm getting I could cry! :') But anyway here's yet another chapter of What's Wrong Wen?**

I sat at my computer later that night waiting impatiently for my friends to contact me. In the meantime, I was typing a boring paper about the boring Civil war for my boring world history class. I had to write about how the war affected us as a community and as individuals. It was proving to be a pretty big challenge seeing as how I day dream the whole class. But I manage to keep a solid B average.

A ping sounded from my computer, notifying me of an instant messaging request. I hesitated, knowing that if I started talking to my friends, I would never be able to get back to my essay. But because it wasn't due for another week, I clicked the confirm button and watched Stella's message pop up onto my screen.

A-Different-Kind-Of-Diva:_ What up Wendel!_

I chuckled at the message, thinking of Stella every time she called me by my real name. I usually hated it but I didn't mind if it was on IM. I placed my fingers on the keyboard and started to type back.

King-Keyboard: _Nothing much Stellar! Where's everyone else?_

A-Different-Kind-Of-Diva: _They'll be here any second now…_

Drum-God-14: _Someone talking about me?_

Hot-Stuff: _No I think they meant me! ;D_

All-American-Girl: _Oh stop being so conceited, Scott! Hey guys! (:_

Crazy-Cat-16: _Is it me or am I always last!_

Drum-God-14:_ You're always last…_

I laughed as all my friends came into the conversation right on cue, as if they'd known I was wondering where they were. I started to type once I counted off everyone's screen name and made sure they were all there.

King-Keyboard: _Sorry Liv but its true… hey Scott, did your uncle tell you what our climb time is?_

Scott's uncle worked at Climbing Rox, the place we were going tomorrow, and always got us reserved times some days so we could just hang out.

Hot-Stuff: _Yeah! 1:00, can everyone be there?_

King-Keyboard: _I can_

A-Different-Kind-Of-Diva: _Same here…_

Drum-God-14: _Yeah_

Hot-Stuff: _Mo, Olivia?_

All-American-Girl: _Wouldn't miss it!_

Crazy-Cat-16: _It's feeding time for the cats but Gram can do it. So sure!_

Drum-God-14: _Hey guys I'm sorry but I have to go! :/ My brother's visiting for a week while he's on break so I have to help my mom clean :p I'll see you guys tomorrow!_

A-Different-Kind-Of-Diva: _Have fun!_

Hot-Stuff: _I have to go too… homework! :/ Tomorrow! (:_

King-Keyboard: _I'm going to leave too but I'll see you girls tomorrow!_

Crazy-Cat-16: _Bye Wen! (:_

I clicked out of the conversation and smiled a little bit, seeing Olivia's message light up on my computer screen. I couldn't wait to spend time with her tomorrow. With the rest of the band, of course! But more her than anything. I had liked her for some time and I really wanted to let her know how I felt. But I was just too embarrassed; not ready. So I shook off the feeling of uneasiness I had with that and walked over to my bed, wanting to get a good night's sleep for the following day. I closed my eyes and dreamt of the fun tomorrow was going to bring, not knowing it would only bring terror.

**So that's a little bit of a cliff hanger for all of you! I'm pretty sure you can guess everyone's screen names. I chose the number 14 at the end of Charlie's because the actor that portrays him in the movie is really 14. I was a little surprised when I found that out but yeah! This chapter was short and wasn't really meaningful. It was kind of a filler chapter I thought would be nice to add. So I hope you liked it! Please review; it's what keeps me going! Thank you!**


	16. Author's Note 3 Upcoming Story!

Okay guys! Well since I love you all so much for supporting my story I wanted to have your opinion on some story ideas I've had! I decided to post this really late because it's late, I'm up, and the idea just happened to pop in my head when I realized that What's Wrong Wen? is almost over. There'll be a sequel story for this current one but I decided to write a story in between the 2. So I've come up with a few ideas and I honestly want to know your opinions on the ideas and which you would like to read about! You can post your vote on the reviews for this story and I will look over them Friday. All votes are due by 12 pm that day. So here they are! Would you like to read a story about…

-Professor Layton

-Glee

-Thunderbirds

-My Babysitter's a Vampire

-Power Rangers

-Shake It Up

-Avatar: The Last Airbender

-Avalon High

So there's a lot to choose from! For those of you who don't know what Professor Layton is, it's a game for my DS that involves puzzles and what not… I LOVE IT! And Thunderbirds is a movie I saw… So go on and vote in the reviews and I will tally them up on Friday! (If you don't like my next story and you didn't vote, you have only yourself to blame!) Thank you so much!


	17. Rock Ready

**Hey guys! I'm in such a great mood today for the stupidest reason! I got my schedule for school and I have creative writing! It fits, don't you think? Well here's another chapter!**

Sydney pulled up to Climbing Rox the following day just a few minutes before our climb time. I could barely sleep the night before because I was so excited to go. We hadn't been here in a whole month when we usually go every two weeks or so. It was something that was long overdue, especially since we'd all been buried in homework and had practically no time to hang out. "Thanks, Sydney!" I half shouted with excitement, about to jump out of the window of the car.

"Wait a second!" Sydney laughed at my enthusiasm. I turned back to her impatiently, wanting to go inside and see my friends. "Just make sure you're safe, ok? I want your dad to come home to you in one piece!" she warned. I smiled and nodded my head vigorously, wanting desperately to leave. Sensing my impatience, she laughed and waved goodbye, shooing me out of the car. "I'll pick you up at Charlie's? About 4:00-ish?" she shouted out of the car window after me.

"Yeah, sounds good!" I called, backing into the door of the building. Not seeing where I was going, I backed into someone and we both went crashing to the floor, eliciting a yelp from both of us. I rubbed my back, turning to see it was Olivia I had bumped into. I got onto my feet and held out a hand to help her up. "Sorry about that, Liv. I didn't see you there." She took my hand appreciatively, smiling as I helped her to her feet.

"Well it would be pretty hard to see anyone when your eyes are facing the other way." She joked. I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Right about what exactly, Wen?" I looked up to see Stella dressed in her VEGGIE VORTEX t-shirt. "That I'm going to kick your butt today?" She laughed maniacally in my face and I couldn't help but slip behind Olivia for protection. Olivia laughed at me and dragged me over to the climbing cubbies, pointing to cubby hole number 27.

"We saved you a cubby so your stuff doesn't get damaged while we're climbing." She said. I nodded my head and emptied my pockets of my iPod, cell phone and wallet. I walked back over to Stella, where Mo and Charlie had shown up. "Mo!" Olivia ran and gave her friend a hug, also hugging Charlie as well as he held his arms out with a puppy dog face on.

"So where's Scott?" Mo asked. Being boyfriend and girlfriend, the 2 were inseparable. Stella pointed over to Scott and his uncle, who were getting our harnesses ready for us. We all walked over to them just as they were finishing the last one.

"Hey, guys! We can start hooking up to the harnesses now. Troy's going to help us." Scott said, pointing to his uncle.

"Nice to see all of you again. It's been too long." He greeted.

"And with that being said, how about we start to hook ourselves up. I want to get up there and beat all of you chickens!" Stella screeched with glee. I walked over to my harness, ending up in between Olivia and Charlie. They were already hooked up and ready to go, seeing as how they were always the fastest when it came to handling the harnesses. I, on the other hand, couldn't possibly be any slower. But I finally managed to click the final strap into place and slip on my climbing gloves I had brought with me. I looked to my friends, who were already to go, and then to the top of the climbing wall.

I took a deep breath and shouted at the top of my lungs, "3, 2, 1, GO!"

**So I've only climbed on a rock wall once at Fun Time America. It was a little hard but I made it to the top and it was pretty fun. My friend and I raced to see who could make it first and when I rush, I shake. So I didn't win. But whatever. I hope you guys liked this chapter! If you haven't already, check out the previous author's note I posted last night! I want to know what you want to read about next! Thank you! **


	18. Author's Note 4

Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't write today I was kind of busy! But I just wanted to let all of you guys know that tomorrow is the final day you can choose what you want to read about in my next story! Check my third author's note for more details! THANK YOU!


	19. Feeling Faint

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't write yesterday! I was busy then when I got home I was hooked on watching these fan-made Hunger Games movie scenes. I can't wait until next year! So here's another chapter!**

Everyone shot up the rock wall like it was no one's business when I gave the signal. Stella and I were neck and neck, currently tied for first. I had no doubt in my mind that she cheated and started to climb a millisecond before I said go. But I didn't mind because I was still going to beat her. Charlie and Scott weren't far behind us, though, followed by Olivia and Mo. The other 2 girls weren't as into rock climbing as the rest of us, but they gave their best effort.

"Give up?" Stella cried, speeding a little further ahead of me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Never!" I half jumped half flew up towards a great hand hold I had seen, making me a little bit further than Stella.

"Wen, be careful!" I heard Olivia shout from below me.

"It's what the harnesses are for, Liv!" I answered. I did like her, but the mothering side of her got on my nerves sometimes. I lifted my right foot onto the next fake stone protruding out from the wall and hoisted myself up to the top ledge, winning the race. "Winner!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I raised my hands high above my head into the air, only to bring them back down to steady myself when a wave of dizziness passed over me. I felt a hand reach out to give me extra support.

"Whoa there, champ. You alright?" Charlie asked me. I shook away the feeling and nodded my head, a little confused.

"Yeah I think so. Just a bad case of vertigo, I guess." I looked away from the floor down below us and up to Charlie, hoping to lessen the vertigo.

"Let's go back down to the ground. Maybe then you'll feel better." Charlie suggested. We both jumped off the ledge backwards, our harnesses lowering us slowly to the ground. We joined out friends at the bottom who were drinking water, exhausted from the climbing. As soon as my feet touched the floor, I sunk down and sat against the wall. The others, obviously not knowing what had happened at the top of the wall, crowded around me with that all too familiar look of concern.

"Wen, are you okay?" Mo asked, crouching down beside me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Wen, I knew I was beating you but you didn't have to push yourself _that_ hard." Stella remarked.

"He's fine. Just a bad case of vertigo." Charlie answered.

"Actually, I think it's worse than that." I said shakily, the dizziness returning with full force. I felt my face pale and put my head between my knees like I had done Monday, feeling light headed.

"Can we get some help over here? My friend needs some help!" Scott screamed. I heard people come over and try to ask me what was wrong and to just take deep breaths, but I couldn't. I heard the ringing in my ears, a sign of losing consciousness, and tried to tell someone. But when I opened my mouth nothing seemed to come out. My body went limp and I fell into darkness, terrified by what was happening.

**The cliff hanger of the whole story! It's kind of weird because I got this story idea all from this scene. So I was actually kind of excited to actually write this one out. So in the next chapter you will find out if Wen is okay, what's been happening to him, and all the other unanswered questions. And the sequel to this story, I have decided, will be called Deal With It! So stay tuned! Thank you!**

**PS- My Babysitter's a Vampire is the main focus of my next story! It won by a landslide!**


	20. What's Wrong With Wen?

**I'm sorry I'm updating **_**super**_** late but I was being weird today. I watched the episodes I recorded of America's Got Talent and listened to Christina Grimmie all day. You guys should really listen to her on YouTube if you haven't heard of her. She's **_**amazing**_**! So anyways here's the chapter you have all been waiting for!**

The first thing I heard was the sound of someone weeping. It sounded very close and so did the voice talking to it. "It's okay, sweet heart. Everything will be okay." I could quite place the voice, but I knew it from somewhere. I tried to open my eyes, wanting to escape the darkness I was in, but my body didn't seem to want to listen to what my brain was telling it to do. Then the person sobbing started to speak.

"I j-just don't u-understand! Why isn't h-he awake yet?" it cried, sobbing in between the words. I then realized the 2 people talking were Olivia and Sydney. But why was Olivia so sad? This brought me back to the darkness. Where was I and what had happened. The last thing I remembered was rock climbing. But then it's all a blank from there. My body, after my desperate attempts, finally let me open my eyes, and I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

The white ceiling, walls and heart monitoring equipment that I now heard beeping told me I was in the hospital. I was spread out on an uncomfortable bed, surrounded by all my friends. Scott sat on a chair in the far corner, Mo sitting on his lap and snuggling into his chest. Stella sat in a chair on the other side of the room, bent over with shaking shoulders. She was actually_ crying_, something no one saw her do before. A stressed looking Charlie sat next to her, rubbing small circles into her back and hushing her, saying it was going to be fine.

I looked right in front of my bed to Sydney and Olivia, who couldn't have looked more devastated. Her eyes were red and puffed up, like she'd been crying for days. Her face was pale and her hair was a tangled mess. Sydney looked no better. She had bags under her eyes, showing she hadn't gotten any sleep at all and her usually well groomed hair was thrown back into a sloppy ponytail. I was getting scared by the looks of everyone, and I wanted to find out what was wrong.

In a voice so weak that I couldn't recognize it as my own, I said, "Hey, why the long faces?" Every head shot up in my direction and before I knew it, everyone was standing around my bed asking so many different questions. My head started to spin from all the noise and I raised my hand into the air, silencing them. "Guys, one at a time! You're making me dizzy!" Sydney placed her hand on mine and smiled warmly.

"Wen, honey, how're you feeling?" she asked me. I took a moment to contemplate her question, and sighed.

"Weak, tired, dizzy. I have a really bad headache." I answered honestly. "But if you don't mind me asking, why am I in the hospital? What happened?" Charlie stepped forward and started to speak.

"You collapsed when we were rock climbing. You had gotten really dizzy at the top and we both thought it was just vertigo."

"Yeah." Scott jumped in. "But when you got on the ground you were still dizzy. I had called for help when you said it was worse than vertigo and then you passed out."

"So everyone there called 911 and we were all freaking out. There were so many people trying to help wake you up but nothing worked." Mo said shakily. She was the only one of the girls who hadn't cried, but she looked about ready to then.

"The ambulance came and brought you here, which is when Charlie was smart enough to think to call Sydney." Stella had a few tears still rolling down her cheeks, but she had stopped seeing I was fine.

"So I got here and we've been waiting ever since for you to wake up. Your dad is coming home tomorrow. It's the only flight he could find that wasn't booked." Sydney removed her hand and started to walk towards the door. "This reminds me, I need to go and call your dad, tell him you're awake and tell the doctor. I'll be right back." So she left me with my friends in silence.

"So how long have I been out?" I asked then, trying to break the silence that was starting to engulf the room.

"Since yesterday; you've had everyone worried sick!" Olivia finally spoke, her tear stained face showing clearly. I was a little shocked to find that I was unconscious for that long. It had seemed only for a few minutes.

"But they've figured out what's wrong with me, right?" I asked. "Like why I've been tired and why I passed out yesterday." Everyone looked at one another, unsure glances on their faces. It made me feel like I wasn't part of something I knew I should be. "Come on, guys. Am I missing something here? What's wrong with me?" I asked then a little bit louder than before, getting impatient. Charlie looked to me and sighed, eyes staring at the floor.

"Wen, you have diabetes."

**BAM! So the answer to the question that's been on everyone's minds is revealed! I feel I wrote this chapter in good detail; at least good detail for me. I looked up the symptoms of diabetes because I didn't want to offend anyone if they have it and I got it all wrong. But if I did can you please tell me so I know! One reader had guessed completely right and that was Mika Door! I was pretty impressed when I read what they thought! So here's to you, Mika Door! Well I will update tomorrow if I'm not busy! Just forgive me if I update late like I am now! I hate to leave you all hanging but at least I'm writing! So please review your comments/concerns/compliments for this chapter! Thank you! **


	21. Diabetes Diagnostic

**So I feel like I have been procrastinating with the end of this story which is the one part people get into, especially after the last chapter's ending. So I'm going to give you what you want.**

My heart stopped in my chest and I just stared at my friends for a while, not believing what I heard. How could I have diabetes? No one in my family has it! I sat up more in my bed, eliciting a creak from the old mattress. I took a shaky breath and ducked my head down towards my legs, not wanting my friends to see me cry. One thing was for sure, I was fighting back the tears that were blinding my eyes. Charlie spoke up and brought me back to the reality of it all. "It's not as bad as it seems, Wen. My granddad had it for many years."

"The doctor will explain more about it but we're all here for you Wen, no matter what." Stella said, placing a hand on mine, which was currently shaking. I allowed myself to look back up at the people surrounding my bed, people who cared so much about me. I let the tears fall from my eyes and I wiped them away with my free hand. Olivia, closest to my right, bent down and gave me a hug, which soon turned into everyone practically strangling me in their arms.

Sydney walked back into the room just as we all let go of each other with a doctor in tow. His graying hair and wrinkles told me he was old, but too old. He still had a youthful smile and had a strong look on his face. He reached out his hand for mine and shook it, smiling. I returned the gesture and settled back into my bed, already feeling tired from the five minutes I was awake. "Hello there, Wen. I'm doctor Patallamose, but you may call me doctor P. How are you feeling?"

"Really tired and weak. I feel like I haven't slept in days but I know that I've been out for a while." I answered. I took a shaky breath and began to speak again. "My friends have already told me what I have, so if you don't mind doing so, I kind of just want to get to the point of how I manage all of this. I feel like I know nothing." I shrugged my shoulders while saying the last bit of my sentence. Doctor P. looked at me in shock at first, but his face softened and he chuckled.

"I like you, Wen. I think we're going to have fun these next few days." My face obviously twisted into horror at the prospect of staying in the hospital. Seeing this, Doctor P. explained to me that I needed to learn how to control my blood sugar. I needed to know how to take my blood sugar levels every day numerous times. Right now, my levels were too low. It can make someone feel tired and dizzy.

He talked more about what I was going to have to change in my diet and how different it can be. But I sat there and took in every word. So did everyone else, seeing as how we were going on tour and they were going to help me out. If I was incapable of doing anything, they wanted to make sure they would be able to. I smiled to myself and thought of my friends. I don't know how I ever survived before Lemonade Mouth. But I knew I was going to survive this, guaranteed.

**So guys that is probably the second to last chapter. I think tomorrow is going to be the last one in this story but there'll be plenty more in Deal With It. So don't cry! Be happy that another story is coming your way! (:**


	22. Courage

**So I have a good reason for being kind of late on the final chapter! Cheer practice from 3 to 6, dinner, shower, laying on the floor in pain, and now writing! Doesn't that sound fun? **_**NOT! **_**So yeah let us finish this brilliant story with another brilliant chapter! Can you say big head much?**

After many disgusting meals, restless nights and what seemed like 3,000 pricks to my finger, I was finally out of that prison they call a hospital. I had learned all I needed to in order to live a normal life with my diabetes. I hated taking my blood sugar but it was what I had to do. Olivia helped me the most with that, which I was thankful for.

In fact, she had been helpful with a lot of things. I mean don't get me wrong, my friends and parents helped too. More than I thought was necessary, really. But Olivia was always first to volunteer for something and it was the first time I realized that she liked me just as much, maybe even more, than I liked her. When our hands brushed together we would both blush a deep shade of red. She was the only one that would visit alone and when she did, we never ran out of things to talk about. It just seemed_ perfect _with her around.

My dad had come the day after I had woken up. He was a mess when he saw me, talking about if he were home maybe he would have noticed that I was off and it could have been prevented. But I kept on telling him that everyone saw what was happening, even me, and nothing was done because we all thought nothing of it. In the end, he's just glad I'm okay.

I was sitting in the backseat of my dad's van, anxious to get home. I had missed it so much that I was considering kissing the floor when I got through the door. I then scrunched my face up in disgust, realizing that if I did that, I would be right back in the hospital for digesting who-knows-what on that dirty floor.

We finally pulled up the driveway to our house and I smiled, knowing I was home to stay. If I was away from home for a week and missed it this much, I don't know how I would be able to get through the whole summer on tour. I walked through the door after my dad and Sydney, turning on the light switch annoyed after they both walked past it. But when the light turned on I realized why.

"Surprise! Welcome home, Wen!" My friends had been hiding behind the couch and Sydney and my dad had the biggest grins on their faces. I started laughing and going around to everyone, giving them all hugs.

"You set me up! You wanted _me_ to be the one to turn on the lights." I said as I hugged my dad and Sydney.

"Well it wouldn't have been fun if we turned on the lights and everyone jumped out at us, would it?" Sydney said. I went around to the rest of my friends, taking a little longer letting go of Olivia. Everyone started towards the kitchen where there were dinner settings on the table. When Olivia started to walk with everyone else I grabbed her wrist, making her turn around in confusion.

"You okay, Wen?" she asked me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah I just, um, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. She nodded her head and we walked towards the couch, sitting down next to each other. I stared at the floor for a few seconds, trying to word what I wanted to say. I had dreamt of this for a long time and even if it ended in rejection, it would still feel good just to get it off my chest.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Olivia asked. I looked up into her eyes and pulled out what I could only recognize as words from deep in my heart.

"Olivia, we've been in Lemonade Mouth for a while now and soon we'll be on tour. But it makes it impossible to spend so much time together when something has been hitting me so hard in the heart. We're friends and I don't want to mess that up but I wanted to say this for a long time." My voice caught in my throat at the beauty that was sitting in front of me. I took a few breaths before I went on. "I like you, Olivia; as way more than a friend. Think what you will, but I just _really_ needed to get that off of my chest." I waited for her to storm out of the room and turn me down, but she did the unthinkable.

She leaned forward and touched her lips to mine, making me feel light headed all over again. "I like you too, Wen. And I'm glad that you said something, because I couldn't figure out how to tell you the same thing." I smiled and took her hand in mine.

"So does this mean-"

"Only if you think you want to be as much as I do." She answered my unsaid question and I knew we were meant for each other. I got up off the couch and held out my hand for Olivia. She got up off the couch and linked our fingers together, walking towards the kitchen. "So you do realize once we tell everyone about us they'll go ballistic, right?" I smirked and looked down the hall towards my family and friends.

"Bring it on."

**So that is the end of What's Wrong Wen? I hope you all loved the ending! I hadn't planned that until last minute, which was basically when I started to type it at random. But all of the Wen/Olivia fans out there must be bouncing off the walls! I'm excited I finished my first story ever! It's a good feeling! Watch out for my new My Babysitter's a Vampire story that I'm going to start. I'm still trying to figure out an idea for it and a plot so it'll be a few days. Then I'll start up Deal With It, the sequel to this story. Until then spread the word, review, and drink lots of lemonade! Love you all! **


End file.
